


Laugh

by Esbe



Series: Together [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ficlet. Perhaps I should string them all together.<br/>Yes I will. That way they won't seem scattered</p>
<p>Each will have its own rating so check that before reading please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

John burst out laughing.

A full-bodied, from the belly, joyful laugh. He slid his hand around Mycroft’s nape and kissed his nose. He was still chuckling as he released him and turned to the counter again.

Mycroft wanted to touch his nose and snatch the kiss into his palm, to preserve it for eternity. He wanted to hug himself and hunch in, snuggling his nape into his collar. He wanted to grin stupidly and gape at the lovely phenomena of John laughing.

Sherlock called him his conductor of light, but to Mycroft John was the Sun. And so, instead of doing any of the above, he simply kept his mask on, put on a smug smile, and furiously thought of ways to make John laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> I reiterate my vow to myself to post at least once a week.  
> Since this is the beginning it will be a tad more frequent.


End file.
